Bechloe one- shot (kinda)
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: I swear, it started off as a one shot, but it sorta got out of hand. It will be a bit bigger than a 1 shot, maybe a 2 shot. Do they exist? Anyway, there will be multiple chapters. L.T. out!
1. Opening

**Disclaimer- Dammit, you figured out my secret identity! I am the screen writer for Pitch Perfect! How did you know!? Just kidding, I own nothing. Don't rub it in.**

* * *

"Chloe!" I turn at the sound of my name. Crap. Tom. He gets closer. I start to walk away. Then I try to run. Key word- try. Damn heels. I feel his hand on my arm and his eyes on my ass. I sigh and turn. He removes his hand, but his eyes stay about 8 inches south of mine.

"Yes, Tom, can I help you with something?" I ask impatiently.

"Yeah, why aren't you answering any of my calls? Or texts? And why are you generally ignoring me?"

"Tom, I told you, we're broken up! Me. You. Over! Got it? Now, I have to get to Bellas practice. Goodbye!" He looks confused and taken aback by my tone, but then he gets angry. He grabs my wrist, and drags me to stand behind the corner of a school building. I try to break his grip, but he is just too strong. Why did I have to date the quarterback? I start to go through my pockets with my free hand. I swear, the 1 day I didn't have my rape whistle **(A/N~ don't worry, it's not that kind of story... Yet)**. I struggle against him. "What do you want, Tom? We're over!"

"No, we're not over until I say we're over!" 1 guess why I broke up with him. He pushes his face close to mine, and grabs my other wrist, pinning me up against the building.

Then I hear a voice.

"Hey, lay off her!" Tom is pulled off me. Then I hear a grunt and something heavy dropping.

I turn to my rescuer. The person I most wanted to see, and the person I least wanted to see at the same time. Beca "badass" Mitchell, my... I want to say friend, but I'm not sure if that's all she is to me. It hurts when I'm with her, but it hurts when I'm not with her, too. She walks into a room and I find myself incredibly nervous but incredibly happy at the same time. Whenever I talk to her, I say so many stupid things, I swear, I almost pass out from the amount of blood rushing to my head.

"Chloe? You okay?" Beca asks, helping me up.

"Yeah, Becs, I'm fine." Then I see Tom on the ground, holding his nose. "What'd you do to him?"

"I may or may not have punched him." She grins.

"So you punched him." I laugh.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." She takes a step closer.

"Not as bad as he deserved, though." She kicks him in the junk. Ouch. He immediately moves his hands to his newest injury. "C'mon, let's go to practice." She says. We walk hand in hand to the auditorium. It's a long walk. After about 10 minutes, she speaks. "Gonna tell me what happened back there?"

"Ex with anger issues." She nods, as if to say _been there before_. Of course she has, she's Beca Mitchell. Guys are practically falling over themselves to get so much as a date with her. And why wouldn't they? She's got a beautiful personality, she's a hot-shot in the a capella world, the best singer on campus, not to mention that she's really hot. I guess I zoned out, because she puts a hand on my arm to get me to face her. I flinch when she touches the newly formed bruise, courtesy of Tom.

She notices my flinch. "Chlo, he didn't hurt you, did he? I'm gonna kill him." She turns back the way we came, and I put a hand out to stop her. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!" I've never seen her this angry. Never mind Tom, if Beca goes back, she'll be the one in the body bag.

"Beca, stop. Think. Have you never seen Easy A? No, of course you haven't. But if that movie taught me anything, it's that you can't trust the rumour mill. If you go back there, not only will you be up against the now very pissed off school quarterback, but by now, he would have spread around his version of the story which probably involves me in his position, and you sneaking up on him and beating him up because you were jealous of our _relationship_." I said the word with distaste. "By now, you'll at the very least be facing the entire football team. Let's just go to practice. I'll be fine."

She was silent for a long time. What was she thinking? She sighed, and I knew I had won.

"You're right. Let's go to practice."

"Hey, you'll always be my little knight in shining armour."

"Hey, less of the little. I just kicked the quarterbacks ass!"

"Yeah, and you're only this big!" I ruffle her hair, knowing she hates it when I do that.

"Oh, that's it. Start running, Beale."

"No fair, I'm in heels!" I shriek as Beca chases me. She tackles me and we land in a very awkward position. Me lying face up, with her on top of me, and her arms wrapped around my waist. Our faces are inches apart. Not gonna lie, I'm tempted to kiss her. She realises our position and quickly gets up.

"Let's go to practice." She mutters, offering me a hand up, which I accept. We walk the rest of the way in silence.


	2. Middle

"Why are you 2 late?" Yelled my other best friend as soon as we walked through the door. I saw the other Bellas muttering and money exchanging hands. Aubrey saw the bruises on my arm and looked at me in concern. Then she turned to Beca. "What did you do, Mitchell?"

"Other than save Chloe from a possibly insane, definitely aggressive ex that had her pinned up against the performing arts block? Nothing!" She yelled back. I shot her a look. More money swapped hands.

"Chloe, is that true?" Aubrey asked, angry, now. She's always treated me like her little sister.

"Yeah. Tom. I'm fine. He's not."

"Chloe, what do you mean you're fine? Look at your arm! Wait, he's not?"

"I kicked his ass." Beca said smugly.

"Did you need stilts?"

"Oh, ha ha ha, Aubrey."

"So what happened?" Stacie practically yelled.

I took a breath before I started. I told the entire story, start to finish.

Any was the first to speak. "Damn, Shaw shank, you got moves!" I laughed.

"Good work, hobbit." Aubrey praised her.

"Thanks, but stop calling me hobbit! My height always comes into this!" Everyone was laughing by now.

"Wait." Everyone turned to Cynthia Rose, who had spoken. "It's great that you stopped him from potentially raping Chloe, but can't he go to the police?"

Beca went pale, well... palER. I grabber her hand and Stacie, seeing what I was doing, winked at us. I ignored her and instead turned to Aubrey. "Bree? What does our legal expert have to say?" **(A/N~ I saw Anna Camp play Caitlin in The Good Wife, and am now obsessed with the idea of Aubrey being a lawyer, too.) **

Aubrey muttered something about hardly being an expert before talking a bit louder. "Tom can't go to the police because after asking him under normal circumstances, then under lie detector and he can't tell them that Beca beat him up without provocation, and he can't report it without admitting to abuse, assault and possible rape."

"So, I'm in the clear?" Beca asked, frowning. _It's so cute when she scrunches her forehead like that. Whoa, where'd that idea come from?_

"From the police? Yeah. The rest of campus? Different story. By now, at least the entire football team has been told Tom's warped version of events. They would've told their girlfriends who would have tweeted it. If people believe it, you're screwed." She explained with a grimace.

"Don't worry," I reassured her, grabbing her hand. "You'll be fine. So will I. Worst case scenario, you get another reason to be called a badass. I get called a horny _girlfriend" _I said the word with distaste, "and we get asked if we're together."

"Wait, what!? No offense, Chlo."

"None taken. Well, you did freak out and kick my exes ass when he got too close to me, and no one outside of this room, other than him, knows that Tom's abusive, or was. They'll think I dumped him for you." Beca opened & closed her mouth several times.

"Oi, Shaw shank! You'll catch flies!" Beca closed her mouth.

"Thanks, that was doing weird things to me."

"Really, Stace?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you may be a foot shorter than me, but you're still hot! Although, I have to say, I still prefer tall blondes." She added, winking at Bree, who blushed. _I wonder..._

"Moving on. Chlo, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Bree. I'm fine." I said, nodding.

"Great. Then back to work! Let's go, people!"

I sighed & went to teach the Bellas the routine. Half an hour later, everybody knew the routine & could perform it perfectly. Everybody except, it seems, Beca. She couldn't quite nail the hand motions, so I taught her the same way as before. Me stood behind her, holding her body against mine & moving her hands for her. I saw people muttering and money exchanging hands out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Chloe, why is your ass green?"

"What?" I ask, looking at my _white_ skinny jeans. I twist & sure enough there is a big green stain on my butt. "Crap. These are brand new. Beca!" I yell in mock annoyance. Everyone else looks at us questioningly. I answer. "On the way here I made a couple of height jokes which our vertically challenged friend here took offense to. Then she started chasing me around the quad 'til she rugby tackled me & we landed on the ground."

"How'd you land?" Lilly asked me, at least, that's what I think she said.

"Oh, like this." Before I think about it, I grab Beca and pull her down onto the floor. I turn her to face me. I manipulate our bodies so our legs are locked and her arms are around my waist. Then I roll over so she is laying on top of me. Our faces are once again inches apart. More muttering. More money. Then it's over. Beca stands up. I straighten my clothes and accept her hand up.

Fat Amy breaks the silence. She coughs and says "toner." Cue giggles.

The Cynthia Rose speaks. "I always had a feeling Beca would be on top." More laughing. I glance at Beca and her face is bright red.

"Maybe we should check with Jesse." Stacie jokes.

"No Jesse. Not anymore." Beca says, suddenly sad.

"Aw, Becs, what happened?" I ask, inwardly rejoicing. She looked anywhere but me and said "there was someone else." CR offers to beat the 'other girl' up. Stacie offers to John Tucker him. I smile. That whole idea was practically based off me. Lilly said something about fire and chainsaws. I take note of who says what, just for future reference.

Then I hear, "that's the end of practice for today. Same time tomorrow, ladies."

Beca is first out. I watch her go and sigh, then I follow her.


	3. Should be the end but isn't

**A/N~okay, it's looking like a 3 shot so far but I have numerous ideas about how this will go, all of them long, so I'm thinking a 4 shot. I would change the title but I can't be bothered. Anyway...**

_I am titanium_

I sang as I wrapped a towel around myself. I stepped out of my shower and went into my bedroom. Then I grabbed some clothes and got dressed. I heard the door open and the next thing I knew was darkness. Crap. I struggle, until someone puts something over my mouth. I fall asleep.

I wake up tied to a chair. Great. Then I heard a voice.

"Who the hell gave Lilly access to Chloroform?" Was that Aubrey?

"I don't know! Who told her to knock Chloe out?" Amy?

"Maybe if people didn't make it so easy to steal from the science department." That whisper's gotta be Lilly.

The bag is taken off my head. I look around. The rehearsal space? At least I've figured out who my captors are. The Bellas. This just keeps on getting better and better. Note the sarcasm.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" I asked, confused.

"We're asking the questions, here," said Stacie, stepping foreword. Amy, CR, and Jessica all backed her up.

"Calm down." Aubrey, Lilly, Ashley and Denise all said, trying to calm the others down.

I realised something and laughed. "Hang on, are you guys trying to do good cop, bad cop? That's cute, but maybe only 2 of you should be doing the interrogating, then. That's why I'm here, right?"

"Dammit, Chlo! You're ruining it!" Aubrey yelled.

"Sorry! Wait," I looked around. "Where's Beca?"

"The Hobbit" I rolled my eyes at Aubrey's nickname for Beca, "is uninvited."

"Why?" I ask.

"She's the subject of discussion."

"Wait, what?"

Stacie took another step foreword. "We all know about your toners. Kinda obvious. And while your eye-sex is, I'm sure, really hot, it is also really distracting."

"Eye sex?" I stutter. Then something clicks. "Wait, toners? As in, plural?"

"Yeah, plural." Said Amy. "What? That's why you didn't make a move? Honestly. You aca-losers are really thick, ain't you?"

"Amy, you're an aca-person, too." CR points out.

"Oh, right. Anyway, Beca likes you, too. Your toners are REALLY obvious. I was seriously considering getting you subtlety for dummies this Christmas. It's bad enough I've had to redo my statistics. 5 in 10? Come on!"

"5? I thought it was just me and CR." I frown.

"Going off the way she's been looking at you, Beca is, too. And while everyone's attention is on me, Stace and Aub are probably having eye sex or making out or groping or something as I speak. They're both horny as fuck."

I looked to Stacie and Aubrey, and sure enough, Stacie is holding Aubrey's waist, and Aubrey's arms are around Stacie's neck. Aubrey is red faced but Stacie just looks smug.

"Back to you." Aubrey says, detangling herself from Stacie. "Yes or no. Do you have a toner for Beca?"

"Yes. Happy!?" I confess/yell.

"Good. That's all we needed to know. Now what are you gonna do about it?"

I stared at her. Was she joking? "Nothing. Beca is my friend. And straight. I don't wanna ruin the friendship."

"Haven't you realised she likes you, too? She is constantly staring at you, you're the only person she's ever had a real relationship of any description with, let alone a conversation, and you're the only one of us she talks to in her free time." CR explains.

"What about Jesse? She sang the guy a love song, for Christ's sake!

"And? What else shows you that she likes Jesse?"

"She... Well... Remember that time..." I'm stumped.

Stacie puts a hand on my shoulder. "Face it, babe, you've got a crush. So does Beca. Deal with them. Now."

I sigh. "Fine. But I need your help." I turn to the group. "All of you."

Aubrey smiles and says "Chloe? Explain your plan. Tell us what to do."

I briefly explain my plan to the other girls.

When I'm done Aubrey stands in the middle of the room and speaks. "Come on, aca-bitches! Let's get to work!"


	4. The end

**(A/N~ SOZ, guys. Couldn't get lyrics or figure out what they were singing. Go onto Youtube, and look up "give your heart a wrecking love song" by Earlvin14. Imagine Stacie singing Miley's lines, Aubrey singing Selena's and Chloe singing Demi's with everyone else on instrumental or backup singing. Again, sorry. But it's worth looking up. The mix is brilliant.)**

Once the song finished, we all looked at Beca, nervously.

"Chloe, is that really how you feel?" She sounds like she might cry. I nod. She rushes forward and pulls me into a kiss. The Bellas cheer. It's the perfect kiss. And over all too soon. Beca pulls away and whispers in my ear;

"I'm so glad you did that. I've had a crush on you for the last year. Well, it was a crush, at first but, I realise now. Chloe Beale, I am completely, irrevocably, hopelessly in love with you." And for the first time in what seemed like ages, I was truly happy.


End file.
